boys_vs_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cooper Miller
Cooper Miller (b. 2002) was a member of the Decemahead under the Armies of Organa, his callsign being six. His father was a member of the Guild of Gourds, but he frowned upon their cause and opted to join Vincent Organa. When he was young, he and his friends foolishly hiked across the Zigzag of Much Twist due to their fondness of taking risks. During the School War, he became very loyal to the Decemahead's new leader, Steven Thompson, and fought in the Battle of GT-2 Base. Biography Early life Cooper Miller was born in 2002. His father was a spokesperson for the Guild of Gourds. When he was younger, he liked to play in the fireplace and eat icing by the bucketful with his friend Porter. On at least one occasion, His mother learned what he had been doing, infuriating her. Ever since he was a small boy, he was impulsive and enjoyed taking risks. He eventually learned how to build a fire. Hiking the Zigzag of Much Twist In 2010, he lied to his parents that he was going to a friend's house for a sleepover. In reality, he went with several of his friends on a hike across a treacherous and slightly alien landmark called the Zigzag of Much Twist. Miller was prepared in case the food brought by the friend responsible was unsatisfactory, and brought with him a can of Cream of Mushroom soup. Unfortunately, none of them were very experienced in hiking. The way it turned out, his friend brought undercooked salmon to eat, which Miller chose not to partake of. He went to sleep in the middle of the trail with the others in a tent, but when he awoke, they were all vomiting and he was not. His boots were filled with sand. Much to his irritation, Miller's health allowed him proper coordination required for pitching their tent, so he did it all by himself. Realizing one of his friends was limping, he lent him his shoes so he would not be barefoot, and he tied two blocks of wood to his legs. However, this left his feet badly splintered, as he had failed to think of that. He ran to the car, using sticks to mark a clear hiking trail. Thankfully, one of his friends recovered more quickly than the others, and he helped him drag the ill ones to the car so they could return home. Upon his return, he felt very ill himself and finally began to vomit like his friends. His mother assumed he had returned to Porter's house to mess around again, enraging her. Believing her reaction to the truth would be worse, Miller ultimately chose to allow her to assume that. Having abandoned interest in any form regarding the Guild of Gourds, Miller joined the Armies of Organa under Vincent Organa. Eventually, he became a member of the Decemahead. School War War on the horizon Cooper and company were trapped on a rollercoaster. He forgot he had brought his cell phone, so he did not dial anyone for help. When it began ringing, Summer Petersen implored that he make a call, but just as Steven Thompson expressed his hopes it wouldn't happen, he accidentally dropped it. They arranged to find something to do, but Miller insulted Charles when he suggested explaining why Neptune took so long to be civilized. When Watson unexpectedly showed up in person, Miller threatened her, who mocked them and called Miller on his foolishness. Miller worked with Thompson at the Boy-Team's headquarters and also began working with Helen McKeen after she reformed. Although most people were too afraid to approach her due to her intense demeanor and criminal history, Miller chose to give her a chance to prove she was truly redeemed, and eventually he came to regard her as a close friend. When they, along with Dustin, recounted the most dramatic things that had ever happened to them prior to the war, Miller told of his hike across the Zigzag of Much Twist in 2010. Battle of GT-2 Base Eventually, the Girl-Team fleet under Emily Watson and insurgent Summer Petersen launched a siege of the entire Decemahead. The group captured Miller and detained him with his fellow Boy-Team leaders in the detention unit of GT-2 Base. Realizing that they had been lured away from Tower Placement, Steven Thompson, Charles, and Helen McKeen made their way back to Provo, where they set out to rescue the captive members of their organization's leading body. They eventually found them being monitored by Emily Watson. The four of them dueled. Emily Watson was aware that this duel was meant to rescue Cooper Miller. Steven Thompson was thrown against a wall, but Helen McKeen and Charles continued to fight. When McKeen disarmed the villain and had her down on her knees with both Watson’s laser sword and her pistol crossed at her neck, Watson immediately escaped. This was a victory for Miller, who was subsequently set free. The group was later captured by Summer Petersen, who was now an insurgent, but Petersen secretly let them go free. The entire Decemahead met together inside Thunder Quarters and Thompson went after the Orc demon Hilary J Black. Subsequently, Miller rushed into the dungeon, where the entire organization battled her to a stalemate. Personality and traits Cooper Miller appeared to be good-natured and easygoing, though also somewhat naïve. He was not interested in the Guild of Gourds even though his parents certainly were, and instead turned his loyalty towards the Armies of Organa. Noted to be extremely curious by his friends much to his embarrassment, Miller had a headstrong nature which often led him into trouble, most notably displayed by venturing into the Zigzag of Much Twist in the first place. A mark of his impulsive foolishness is tying two blocks of wood to his feet as a substitution with shoes, which effectively protected them from the charred floor, but also left his feet covered in splinters. While daring with an appetite for risk as well as somewhat foolish, Summer Petersen once noted that his need to do what was right and "maybe find a little adventure along the way" reminded her of her brother, Joshua. Miller treated his friends with respect. Miller's selfless and concern for the well-being of others led him to let his friend, who was limping, wear his shoes. Although most people were too afraid to approach Helen McKeen due to her intense demeanor and criminal history, Miller chose to give her a chance to prove she was truly redeemed, and eventually he regarded her as a close friend who in turn considered him someone she could confide with. Throughout the School War, Miller proved himself a courageous member of the Decemahead dedicated to defeating Emily Watson. Though brash, he was also charismatic, and he had endless respect for Vincent Organa and Steven Thompson. Relationships Helen McKeen , a working ally.]] Cooper initially regarded Helen McKeen as one of Emily Watson's most potent followers, and as a result he grew to fear and despise her. However, she eventually reformed and joined the Armies of Organa. Although most people were too afraid to approach her due to her intense demeanor and criminal history, Cooper chose to give her a chance to prove she was truly redeemed, and eventually he regarded her as a close friend. In turn, Helen considered him someone she could confide with. Emily Watson , an enemy.]] Cooper seems to have had dealings with Emily Watson in the past, as she was able to predict his means of threatening her after she cruelly trapped him on a rollercoaster. He hated her and yet, he feared her, seeing her as the embodiment of the enemy and despising her for being such a grave threat. Appearances * * * Notes and references Category:2002 births Category:Decemahead members Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Instagram users Category:Males Category:Unmarried individuals